The Samurai and the Wolf
by SesshyGal
Summary: Kanda and Allen are sent to Russia where they meet the playful and easily angered pack leader Lilly. She turns out to have innocence and is brought back to headquarters. From there she turns our favorite samurai's life upside down. I DON'T OWN D GRAY-MAN
1. Chapter 1

**The Samurai and the Wolf**

**Chapter 1**

"Get out of here you flee bitten wolf." A man said about to hit the animal with a broom. Before it connected though a tall woman with pale, satin skin caught it.

"You dare to try and hurt my pack just for being in town. Back down human or I'll kill you like the scum you are." The beautiful female said, a deadly look passed through her golden eyes. Her eyes went to the pup behind her before looking back at the man.

He was shacking, hell; he was hardly on his feet from the trebling of his knees. "Please forgive me, I don't want to die." He said. She turned away from him; picking up the wolf before walking away. "That must be the guardian of the forest." He fell to his knees when she was out of sight.

"_I'm sorry for running off, Lilly_." The pup barked out to her beloved alpha. Lilly looked around at the snow covered ground.

"It is fine; just don't do it again, Singer. These humans have killed many from our pack including my parents." Lilly said with a sad smile on her face. Her long knee length hair that was as black as pitch, pale moon kissed skin, ruby red lips and standing at seventy inches tall (7ft, 10in). She wore a deer-skin dress that hugged her womanly curves nicely. "Well let's get moving."

She put the pup down before removing her dress then a brilliant green light surrounded her; leaving a black wolf in her place. Lilly picked up the caramel colored pup, Singer that had her dress between its teeth, by the scruff of her neck. Lilly then broke out into a sprint into the forest.

Strange creatures called akumas, came to be in Lilly's way. Lilly put the pup down before it ran to hid. Lilly turned her attention to the two akumas as a growl escaped her mussel. She jumped forward with deadly precision, killing one of the two. The second came at her from behind but she was much quicker. She turned around and crushed the akuma between her teeth.

"_Singer let's get back to the cave before your mother gets worried_." Lilly said.

"_Of course._" Singer replied following her alpha home to where their family waited.

Miles away at the Black Order a man called Kanda, grumbled as he walked to his superior's office. He was planning the death of his hair-brained superior, Kamui Lee, for waking him at such an early hour. 'This had better be good or his head is mine.' He thought, walking into the office where Allen Walked and Kanda waited.

"Allen and Kanda, you both are going to Russia at noun. There is a rumor about abnormally large wolves in the area, one is called 'The Guardian of The Forest'. Some of the locals say they watched a woman disappear into a green light and a large black wolf stood in her place. Others say it is a beautiful woman that was raised by the wolves after being abandoned. Either way it sounds like an accumulator of innocence is in the area. There has been many akuma spotted in the area surrounding the forest." Kamui explained, just barley dodging the sword that had been aimed at his head. After Kanda calmed down, Allen and him left to get there things to leave for Russia.

~ (first person, Lilly) ~

I watched my pack lay down before going on my rounds, a bag was hanging out of my mouth, and the taste was unpleasant. I shot through the forest, they didn't call me unattainable for even the best of hunters for no reason, at the edge of my territory. Once more I ran into a few akuma, which were easy to dispatch. No humans dared to enter our forest, fearing my wrath.

There was only one human who I allowed to enter. The Blacksmith, he'd taught me the basic skills to live as a human. How to hunt, cook, communicate and the clothing that I rarely used. I saw the old man. He was balding with a dark gray beard. Standing at five foot. Wearing a white shirt, brown pants and a brown hat torn from years of use.

"Lilly, you need to stop scaring people out of the forest. But I do understand why you feel like you can't, it is either that or your family will be killed. I wish I could help you, young one." He said and I turned into my human form, standing in as much clothing I wore when I was born.

"Gramps, I'm sorry but you know that there are three men in that village that has the pelts of my wolves hung on their walls. Those hunters wish to skin my wolves, alive if possible." I said anger present in my voice. "I will never forgive the villagers for what they did."

"The villagers need to eat, we have to get meat." He said and I threw him the bag that had been at my feet.

"Here, meat, freshly caught this morning. Distribute it amongst the villagers. I must return home now, gramps, be careful. Wouldn't want you to die." I said turning around and changing into a wolf again.

"Lilly!" He called and I turned to him. "You truly are kind; never lose that girl." His voice sounded as that of a grandfather addressing his grandchild. I nodded my head at the kind old man giving him a wolfish smile.

I ran back to the den for a well deserved rest, not knowing my life was going to change. I closed my eyes not bothering to change into my human form.

**Hey Guys,**

**What do you think? Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts. I love hearing all comments, good or bad. And I do know I suck with spelling (and grammar) but I love writing for you guys. Thanks for reading.**

**Your humble servant,**

**SesshyGal**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (It is about 10 in the morning)**

I stood up and walked to the entrance of the cave. I was in my human form with my dress thrown somewhere inside the cave. A green light surrounded me leaving a black wolf. I ran into the forest getting a few quick kills before taking them back to the cave.

I then went to ran at the boarder of my territory again. This was normal but finding two males fighting akuma was not. I shot forward effectively killing an akuma before it killed the male with long, dark hair in a high-ponytail.

We had about five more to kill. It was no challenge at all even without them. I moved towards the younger boy. One of the wolves was hiding in the trees.

"Hello there, we are looking for something while someone, could you help us?" The white haired boy said and I enjoyed the fact that he had been respectful tone he used.

"Stupid bean sprout, animals can't talk." The other said. I growled before changing back into my human form and both blushed cherry red turning away from me.

"I understand perfectly so do not insult me." I snapped. "I'm the protector of this forest and you are not welcomed here."

"Excuse me, could you put on some clothing, please?" The younger one said. 'Okay I may have over done this, just a little.'

"Sorry but I will not or well it is more like can not. My name is Lilly, I'm the person they call 'The Guardian of The Forest'. Who are you two?" I said remembering my manors.

"I'm Allen Walker and this is Kanda." Allen said. "Is that the only other form you can take?"

"No, I can take any form, even of your friend their." I looked at the wolf, called Whirlwind, before it ran over my dress in its mouth. I slipped into it and then I let the green light consume me. I now looked exactly like Kanda(The dress turned into the exorcists uniform). "Cool huh?" I said with a smirk.

"You're an accumulator Lilly. You could become an exorcist." Allen said and I scoffed at the notion. I protect the people that abandoned me and killed the creatures that took in their garbage, truly pathetic.

"I want to protect my forest and my pack, not the humans. I have seen many of my beloved wolves killed at the hands of humans to be mounted on a wall or a rug." I said a growl in my voice.

"How about a new home for your friends, Lilly? We will bring them to the forest near headquarters and make sure that they are fed. These villagers have killed a few of your wolves so getting them out of here is the safest plan." My eyes widened looking at Whirlwind the the boy. All I could think was, smart kid.

"tche, fine. You won't leave till I agree." I said.

"Now that is scary, you have the right attitude to be the real Kanda." Allen said with a laugh while said man glared at him.

"Shut up, bean sprout and cut that out flee bag." He said going for his sword.

"Calm down ponytail." I said running my fingers threw the black ponytail that, for the moment, was my hair. "Lets get moving, shall we." I walked away leaving the two to follow me to my den.

~They arrive at headquarters~

There was a dark even amanuensis aura surrounded the building. We had dropped the wolves off at the forest before we had come here. This place unnerved me I decided after the gate starting up saying that I was an akuma. I am sure that I am one-hundred present human and I'd cheeked very recently too. After Kanda had threatened its life did it open the door to let us in. I never wanting to experience that ever again. I followed them up what I considered never ending stair case and the whole time I'd still looked like Kanda, everyone whispered things along the lines of "Oh no there are two now, we are dead for sure now." I internally smiled in delight and then I was lead into an office.

"Kanda, Allen. How did...There are two Kanda's. What happened?" A man said he wore a white coat and hat.

"The flee bag, needs to cut it out now." Kanda said glaring at me which I copied with ease.

"I don't know what you mean, if anyone needs to cut it out it is you." I replied, I'm the perfect actress. My hand went for the sword at my side at the same moment Kanda did.

"Lilly, Kanda. Please cut it out this is getting us no where." Allen said and I changed back to my human form."Thank goodness, Lilly, your too much."

"I know." I turned to the man in the strange white hat as I ran my fingers threw my hair. I couldn't believe it the man had fainted, he lay on his back and unconscious. "That was too much fun, well time to wake him up."

I picked him up but before I dropped him, Allen caught him before I could. I glared at him but let the boy take him. I sat on the couch to wait for the man to wake up.

"Kamui, Linalee is getting married." Allen said to him and the man shot up. I didn't understand a word he had said though watching was amusing.

"Kanda, who is Linalee?" I said not noticing the door opening, reviling a girl with short hair and pale skin and a cup of coffee, I knew the smell well and I had always enjoyed the smell of the heavenly drink.

"I'm Linalee, Kamui is my older brother." The girl said.

"So your 'The Guardian of The Forest'. I'm Kamui Lee, director of the science department."

"My name is Lilly and yes that is one thing they'd called me." I said debating wither to laugh at him or strangle him.

"Follow me, if you would." He said. I followed him to a white room. No way in hell was he touching me.

"I don't need any help from you." I said before I his behind Kanda(I'm taller then Allen so that wouldn't work, freaking short stack), who I had dragged along with us when we left the office.

"Alright, Lilly. Lets go then." He said once more leading me somewhere in a different part of the order. I saw a strange creature; it was white, having a few womanly features and huge. She picked me up and bringing me to her head.

She said things I didn't understand, I managed to stay calm. "I can't tell what her sinecure rate is indeterminable. She is her innocence and her innocence is her."

"What do you mean?" I asked it.

"You don't have a true form." It told me. "The form you take now is your mother's."

"Do not speak of that human around me again." I snapped at it. It then put me down and I ran from the room.

I went to where I had left my pack. I hadn't noticed Allen or Kanda following me or more along the lines of Allen dragged Kanda after me.

"Why did she bring in that human women? She abandoned me in the forest and the wolves took me in. I am not a tool for the humans." I said and I cried for the first time in years. I'd never admitted it to my self that I longed for the human women who had left me all those years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I hide in the fur of my wolves when I heard them growl at something. I sat up; I saw Kanda and Allen walking up to us. I stood up and walked over to them. I dried my eyes before looking them square in the eyes.

"Sorry about Kamui, he is a little over the top." Allen said.

"No problem at all, come with me." I said grabbing their wrists and dragged them to the wolves.

"Let go of me flea bag." Kanda snapped at me. I let Allen go before knocking him off his feet and catching on my shoulder before walking the rest of the way. "Put me down now, fur ball!"

I flinched at the loud protest and a smirk made its way to my face. I lifted him off my shoulder and dropped him to the ground. He stood up drawing Mugan aiming it at me.

"Stop screaming, ponytail, I have sensitive hearing." I said looking at my nails like I was talking about the weather. "I think you need to learn that I will not back down from a challenge." I changed into Kanda and went for the perfect copy of Mugan. (She can copy their weapons but not the abilities till later on in the story)

"Lilly, Kanda; back away from each other's throats." Allen said putting himself between us, I went to sit with my wolves, changing back to my human form.

""If I want to fight someone, that is fine but hurting someone not involved doesn't sit well with me." I said. "Thank him ponytail, he just saved your skin."

I ran my fingers through the silky white fur of one of my wolves; pure white as the crisp snow, her name is Snow. There are seven wolves; there were once more, about fifteen furs floated around that village. Kanda walked over to me, still glaring at me for some reason, his hand still lingering around Mugan's hilt. I smirked at him; he just keeps coming back for more. I swept my foot around knocking Kanda towards me before pinning him to the ground.

"Kanda, not a wise more; I've attack people for less some I even killed." I growled into his ear, I felt him stiffen under me. "Remember, when you is around me that though I look human, I'm a wolf alpha."

"Get off flea bag." He snapped back I looked at the river and an evil smirk came to my face. "Flea bag what are you doing?"

I walked over to the river and through Kanda in to it. I laughed as I walked over to Allen. He was on his knees and one arm wrapped around his stomach while his other supported him.

"_Nice job, Lilly."_ One of the younger wolves, Flower that is a year old pup, said. She looks like a timber wolf; patches of black, white and tan.

"_The poor fool didn't know what was going to happen till it did." _Whirlwind howled and that is when a dripping wet Kanda joined us. His hair had fallen out of the normal ponytail. _"Lilly, nice job."_

"Slug-brain, are you finally awake enough to think straight." I said with a smirk. With that statement he stormed off. I looked back at Allen, who had made it back to his feet, and was now giving me a very strange look that was sending shivers down my spine. "What's with the evil look Allen?"

"Lilly, you went a little overboard just now." He stated.

"He asked for it, it is a rule in packs. If you are challenged, you have to defend your title. He challenged me so I got defensive, it is normal in my daily life; I don't know many human customs." I said looked up at the sky before looking back at him.

"Kanda doesn't know the ways of pack life either; they are a stranger to him just like ours is to you." I sighed in defeat this time having no come back at all for the pup.

"Please help me find him." I said with a small growl. I followed him up to Kanda's room and I, not knowing to knock, opened the door. Kanda stood there in only a pair of black shorts (he is in his boxers) with a look of surprise on his face. "I have come to apologize for my brash behavior. You know nothing of my upbringing and I didn't take heed of that."

"Get out now, flea bag." He hissed through clenched teeth. I blinked in surprise then growled.

"Lilly you walked in on him while he was getting dressed." A red faced Allen said.

I blinked again and went to sit on Kanda's bed. "So?" I said giving Allen a quizzing look. I couldn't feel it but the air tempter went up about twenty degrees.

"GET OUT NOW!" Kanda yelled grabbing Mugan as I raised one black eyebrow at the man. "ARE YOU STUPID?"

For a moment, I saw red and the next I had him against the wall my hand around his throat. I suddenly felt bad about it. I leaned in so my mouth was next to his ear. I inhaled his sent and almost drowned in the familiar smell of pine.

"Will you stop challenging me, Kanda or you may find yourself staring at me after I ripped you throat out." I whispered almost like a lover's caress, not a death threat. "I am alpha of my pack and I have to punish those who challenge me. In my rash decision, I attacked you; forgetting that you don't know my ways, nor I yours. So please bear with me just for a little while. I am sorry, Kanda."

I let him fall to the floor and he glared up at me. I walked out of the room, closing the door. I ran to the room I was told was mine when here at the Order. I needed some time to myself to calm down and not think about what that white creature said. I hated my mother because she disappeared and left me to die in the woods. I would never understand why any mother would abandon their child and every time she was mentioned I blacked out. Normally it was my grandfather that did and after I blacked out it ended up with the old man pinned to a wall while I growled at him. After I would leave it would take days for me to calm down and even my pack wouldn't come near me during that time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

My eye twitched in annoyance as I looked at the third staircase. I looked to the railing leading to the cafeteria but took shorter time. I ran over and jumped off the railing, I grabbed the last railing a few feet away from the ground. I let go, dropping to the ground floor. I walked into the cafeteria and walked up to where the cook was

"What would you like?" He said with a friendly smile on his face and I smiled back.

"A steak, cooked broccoli and cauliflower, cherries with green tea, please." I said. "The steak on the rare side."

Soon after he handed me my food and I went to sit with Kanda and Allen. I noticed their eyes on me the whole time. I looked up at them and both of their mouths were hanging open with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked with a raised eyebrow at the pair.

"How are your legs not broken?" Kanda said looking at the hall where I had come from.

"Why would I have broken legs?" I asked thoroughly confused by Kanda's question.

"You jumped down here from your floor." Kanda said already annoyed at me for some reason or another.

"Oh, I don't break as easy as you humans do. That jump was nothing to me." I said with a smile. "Being the beast I am, I have different characteristics. My senses are stronger, I'm faster and I'm stronger than most humans."

"That is amazing, but please don't do that again, Lilly." Allen said. I started eating again, ignoring the feeling I was being watched, if I had been in my wolf form, all of my fur would be on end. I quickly finish my meal without giving away how uncomfortable I was at the moment.

"Lilly, Kanda; Komui wants to see you, something about a mission." Linalee said as she sat down.

"Allen, I'll make no promises." I said standing up at the same moment as Kanda. With this said I followed Kanda to Komui's office, I put a good two yards between the scientist and me. "What do you need Komui?"

"Innocence has been located in southern Europe. Kanda and you are going to find and retrieve it." Komui said.

"I'll run to the nearest port with Kanda on my back." I said before walking away when we reached the bottom of the path, I removed my uniform form the order. "Kanda put these in with your things."

I handed them to the embarrassed samurai before changing my mind and putting them in his bag myself. I them changed into my wolf form before pulling him onto my back by his coat. I jumped into action moving fast towards the harbor. I smiled as his hand fisted in my fur. I moved faster wanting to see the ocean again.

I lay on my bed trying to sleep, but it evaded me. I growled as I stood up and went to Kanda's room, it was now habit to do so but I normally leave before Kanda wakes up. I walked in and turned into a smaller version of my wolf form. I then jumped up on to the bed curling up into his stomach. I fell to sleep instantly near Kanda's warm body surrounded by the smell of pine, something that is so hard to find in humans were pure smells and Kanda's reminded me of home.

"What are you doing here, dog breath?" I heard Kanda cry. I opened my eye to look at him before closing it again. I whined at the loss of warmth when Kanda moved away. "When did you get in here?"

I got to my feet then jumped to the floor. I then changed into my human form; I grabbed my clothing and pulled it over my head; then my underclothing and boots.

"I couldn't sleep so I came here to check on you. But instead I changed and feel to sleep. You are very comfy, samurai." I said with a smile. I noticed the rosy hue to his cheeks and my smile grew bigger. "You're so cute, when you do that."

I touched his nose before walking out of the room. I was starving and I needed something in my belly. I chuckled as I walked away from Kanda's room.


End file.
